Wrong teammate
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy is in a pickle; Kim and Kat are both trying to be with him. As he is figuring out who he wants to be with an accident occurs that makes his decision extra tough. What will the ex-power rangers do with no powers and can they destory the evil?
1. Chapter 1

Kat just returned from England and was anxious to meet up with Tommy. They had both decided to take a break when she decided to attend the dance school. Kat knew it was also because he did not want another girl to break his heart. She smoothed her hair down and checked her watch where was he she thought.

Tommy smiles as he sees Kat check her watch. His instructor had kept the class after the bell had rung to inform them that about a dig that was approaching and if anyone wanted to join him. He had given then students who were interested a paper with all the information on it and told them to let him know by the end of the week but Tommy had said he did not need a week and to add him to the list immediately. Tommy walks up to the table where Kat was sitting. "Hey Kat, how have you been?"

Kat looks up startled that he had caught her looking at her watch. "I um I am doing fine." "What about you?" She smiles at him.

He sits down, "Good I just learned about this awesome dig that I will be going on soon."

"Oh that is nice," Kat frowns.

"What is wrong Kat?" Tommy expression displays concern.

"Well it's just that I am back from London and here you are leaving; I thought we were going to spend more time together."

"Oh I thought you were going to tell me you met some British bloke and are getting married next month." Tommy jokes.

"You thought this meeting was a let's be friends talk?" Kat frown deepens.

"Truthfully I was not sure, seeing as how my last relationship went." Tommy grimaces thinking back on his break up with Kim.

"Oh no Tommy I would never hurt you like that; I am neither that stupid nor heartless." Kat smiles again. "So do you want to pick up where we left off?"

Tommy looks at the hope in her eyes. "Ah how about we take things slowly like when we first begin to date." "I just want us to get back into the feel of things, you know."

"Oh I understand." I do not like it thought. "How about we eat some lunch?"

Tommy nods his head, "Good because I am starving."

In New York City Kim has performed with her theater group The little Mermaid. Kim walks back onto stage and takes her bow. She smiles at the applause before she is given a bouquet of pink roses. The producer had found out what the main cast favorite flowers were and gave them to the cast each night. Kim waves before she walks off stage.

"Excellent job as Ariel," a stage crew tells her.

"Oh thank you Bert." Kim walks to her dressing room. She sees a note on her vanity table and the note read; just thought you wanted to know that Kat is back from London and intends on rekindling her relationship with Tommy, signed your friend. Who could have sent this; Kim wonders as she folds it up and sticks it into her purse.

In Bayside, California Tommy walks up to his apartment door when he sees a note taped to it. Hum, I wonder whom this is from; he thinks as he takes the note off the door and unlocks the door. He plops down onto the couch and reads the letter. I thought you would want to know that Kim is single and still loves you. She feels very foolish about breaking up with you and will be contacting you soon to see if you will give her another chance, signed your friend. What Kim wants me back and still loves me? Tommy reaches for his phone and dials Jason. "Hey Jason I received a note stating that Kim wants me back do you know who sent it?"

"Uh no dude but last time I checked Kim had regretted her decision to break up with you as soon as it happened." "Too bad you did not go after her and too bad you thought I was that guy."

"Bro you two were kidnapped together and I thought that you were a jealous boyfriend when I tried to break her free from the spell."

"I was irate at you but Kim was not the problem; I was enraged that you were the leader and I was back to well just being regular old Jason." "Kim is my little sister dude; I thought you realized that." Jason sips his soda.

"Ah I just was hurt that Kim was with any guy and you are amazing power ranger or not." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Thanks for that I needed to hear that." "Kim has dealt with being lonely most of her life." "Her father moved out and remarried to a woman that had a daughter the same age as Kim and her mother remarried and relocated to Pairs." "Then Zack, Trini, and I leave plus she has to move herself and give up all that was familiar."

"I understand that but what gets me is the fact that she could not talk to me about any of that." "Sure we talked about those things before she left but it's like when she moved to Florida; she began a different person."

"Only because she did not want you or anyone else to think that she could not leave on her on." "The jerk that broke her heart mocked her since he tricked her into writing you that letter."

"Oh I did not know that but still man she dumped me and Kat and I are sort of an item again."

"Tommy you know damn well if Kim showed up at your doorstep you would not turn her away."

"Of course not but I would not turn away any of my old friends."

"Oh so you want to play that game huh well now just wait till you and Kim are alone I bet you two will turn into two hyper bunnies and go at it for hours."

Tommy laughs, "And here I thought you were her brother."

"I am but I am also your buddy too, so I mix and match it up."

"Oh I see well I have to go I am meeting Kat soon and all this bunny talk makes me want to…"

"Whatever dude just remember what I told you and I have no idea who sent you that note." Jason hangs up the phone and has the sudden need to call his baby sister.

Tommy shakes his head as he puts the phone down. Now he was going to meet up with Kat later he just was not sure whether they would have sex or not. It was still too soon in their relationship and now with this Kim business he did not know what to do. He pops bag of popcorn and waits for Kat to show up. "Hey Kat now who is the forgetful one hum?"

"I had to stop by the store first but here I am." Kat steps into Tommy's apartment and watches as he closes the door. "I am ready for our fun night of movies and junk food."

"Great because I brought those really cheesy movies that make you laugh and jump into my lap." Tommy sees the note someone left him and quickly grabs it. "Be right back." He puts the note in his dresser drawer and walks back into the living room.

Kim packs up her apartment; she was used to traveling all around the World. As she is packing, she receives a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hey Kim, guess what, I can go with you to the Sahara desert!"

"Awesome I need someone to go with me especially since I will be stuck in that trailer until they are ready to film the movie." Kim packs the last of her pots and pans into a box. "Humph now I have to eat take out until we leave next week."

"Oh your body can handle it besides you can always dine out." "I cannot believe I will be on a real movie set and with my best friend who has the lead role." Aisha eats a cookie.

"Yeah I am excited to but a movie that is partially filmed in the desert will be excruciating for a while; I cannot wait for the part of the movie that is filmed back in California." "We can visit home for a while." "I have not been back to Angel Grove since the evil stint."

"I know man I am bummed I missed that; the guys thought Jason and you had become incest siblings." Aisha begins to laugh.

"Ew that was not cool; Jason of all people besides Tommy seemed to hide his feelings from me once the shock wore off that I was next to him and not evil anymore." Kim frowns.

"Oh Kimmy he just had to break up with Kat first."

"Then why did he not break up with her instead they went on a break and from the note I told you about they are supposedly getting back together."

"Kim you sound bitter for no reason; I talked to Adam and he told me that Tommy is single." "Kat and he are talking things slow; you have nothing to worry about silly girl."

Tommy is about to pop in the movie when Kat steps out of her dress. "Whoa now." He stares at her naked body.

"I thought about it and why wait." "Don't you want me Tommy," Kat purrs.

"I do I uh I just do not want us to move too fast and uh it is not as special as it could be."

"Oh it will be special, now come here and ravish me." Kat pouts her lips.

Tommy began to take a few steps back unintentionally. "What's the rush Kat?"

"So you don't want to have sex with me Tommy; it never happened before." Kat begin to walk towards him.

"I know it never did it's just that well I want there to be no confusion between us." Tommy is in his bedroom now and a few feet from his bed.

Kat sighs, "What confusion this is what we both wanted besides I am so turned on by you playing shy and innocent."

"I am not playing shy and innocent; I received a…"

Before Tommy could finish the sentence, Kat pounced on him and they both crashed on the edge of his bed. "Shush Tommy let's do what I know you want to do okay." "Is there any reason why you wouldn't want to make love to me?"

All thoughts flew Tommy's mind as he felt Kat's naked body on top of his. He flipped Kat to where she was the one with her back to the bed and begins to kiss her as he undressed himself. "I will show you that there is no confusion Kat."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim decides to visit the local gym; she had nothing better to do. As Kim is on the balance beam she senses eyes on her and turns around expecting to see Tommy there smiling down at her. She stares at a man who is watching her.

"Hello my name is Simon and I just loved you as Ariel; I read in you playbill that you were a gymnast and I can see that it was right."

Kim just stares at him from her spot on the balance beam. She does a backflip and lands on the mat. Kim turns to face the man. "I was an Olympic gold medalist winner; how could you not know that I did not do gymnastics?"

"Oh I was in Europe; I was taking a few classes abroad and did not check to see who was in the games." "I know I know I was not being very patriotic but I was caught up in the mystery of being in a different country." Simon holds his hands up.

"Okay I will let you off with a warning." Kim gathers up her belongs.

"Where are you going; I just got here?"

"Seems as though I do not know you I am not telling you where I am going." Kim hails a taxi and hops inside. "Can you drive through Maine Street then turn around and go to the Crest Apartments please." Kim did not want the stranger to see which direction she was actually heading in; he seemed a little off to her.

"Sure Ms. Hart and before you get out can I get an autograph from you." "Here is my playbill from your perform of Ariel and I have one of you from Cinderella too."

"Okay just hand them here." I thought I was going to be sad leaving the city but I cannot wait to get leave and go to the desert with Aisha and the rest of the actors and film crew.

Tommy lies down in his bed with Kat's head on his shoulder. I cannot believe movie night turned into sex night. That was incredible; I need to do something fun for her. He reaches into his drawer to get his wallet when he feels the note. Oh, snap I forgot about Kim and that note; it is just when Kat pressed her naked goodness onto me I lost all train of thought. Wait a minute why am I feeling guilty she left me and for another man; she should be the one feeling this Way. Still Tommy could not hide the fact that he felt guilty. He quickly puts the note and his wallet back into the drawer before he closes the drawer.

Kat who was pretending to be asleep did not miss a beat of the interaction. What is he hiding in that drawer? A surprise for me perhaps; could he be ready to purpose? Kat slowly opens her eyes and peers up at him. "What you doing?"

Tommy jumps a little, "I uh I was just checking to see how many condoms I have."

"Oh well I brought a box full; they are in my purse." Kat smiles seductively.

"Hum so you just knew I would sleep with you eh."

"Duh I am built like a model but with the IQ of a mini genius."

Tommy laughs for a minute. "I guess you do not lack for confidence anymore."

"No not sense I became your girlfriend; you are quite the catch Tommy."

"Oh so that is why you wanted to have sex was so that you could trap me."

"Something like that." "Now how about I make us something to eat."

"Good because I am starving; you wore me out." "Say you did not sleep with those British blokes and that is why you have so much stamina?"

Kim is feeling a little better being inside her apartment. Whoa, that guy just felt like such a creeper. She shudders as if it is cold inside her apartment. Maybe I should give Tommy a call later and see if he knows anything about this note or if he wants me back. Kim thought back about a night when Tommy and she were predicting their future.

"Beautiful we will be married with four children."

"Four huh and what are their names?" Kim rests her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy JR, Grace, Emily, and David," Tommy kisses Kim's forehead.

"Nice names and where will we be living?"

"Hum a place by the ocean of course and you will be a retired gymnast who teaches future gymnasts and I will be a retired race car driver turned teacher."

"Racecar driver and teacher; what happened to martial arts extraordinaire," Kim looks up at him.

"I will be that too my dear; what do you think?"

"I think that your predictions are prefect."

"I love you Kim and I cannot wait to make you Kimberly Ann Oliver."

"Oh Handsome I cannot wait for that either; I love you as well you know."

"I know." Tommy puts Kim on top of him.

"Really again but we just oh never mind." Kim smiles seductively at him.

"Yeah that is right Beautiful I just cannot get enough of you." Tommy kisses her passionately.

Tommy waved goodbye to Kat as she drove off before he closed the front door and locked it. What a day I thought I was going to take things slow with Kat but as fate would have it we have sped things along of course with Kat's help. I guess I will work out. Tommy was so caught up in his work out that, he almost missed the phone ringing. He caught it on the fifth ring. "Hello," he said into the phone a little breathlessly.

"Tommy; this is Kim?" Kim begins to squeeze the phone until her knuckles turned white.

Oh, she did not need to announce who she was; he thought. "Hi Kim, what's up?" Tommy tried to control the quiver in his voice.

"I was going to beat around the bush but no sense in doing that now." "So I will just come out and say it; Tommy I miss you."

"Miss me?" Tommy could not utter any other words out.

"Yeah silly I miss you and like crazy; I cannot stop thinking about you and with me going to the Sahara desert soon." "I just needed to tell you that." Kim loosens her grip on the phone.

"The Sahara desert but that is where I am going for a dig with my instructor and some of my classmates." "You aren't stalking me are you Kim?"

"No Handsome; I have a movie to shoot there." "Yeah Kim is going to be in her first real movie; insert me laughing at myself for talking in third person."

"Oh I had known you were in New York doing Broadway plays and such."

"Yeah well after winning the gold I just thought I would pursue my other dreams and well one of those dreams involves us getting married and having those four children."

"Wow Kim you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words come out of your mouth." "When you broke up with… wait a minute Kim things cannot happen the way you want them to just because you say them or snap your fingers."

"What Tommy I thought you wanted those things as well." Kim begins to squeeze the phone again. "I thought you love me?"

"I do it's just that uh I am sort of back with Kat now and we have been broken up for about three years and well I just um I just have a new life." Tommy sank into a chair.

"A new life huh one that does not include your Beautiful I do not buy it."

"Kim years have passed; I mean I still care for you but you expect me to give up my life and just be grateful you finally came to your senses."

Kim did not know what to do; she had thought Tommy would be waiting for her with open arms. "I did not mean to bother you," Kim begins to cry.

"You are not bothering me Kim it's just that I um…"

"Well spit it out Tommy." Kim plopped down onto her bed and again loosens her grip on the phone. "I cannot take the anticipation of your rejection."

"What rejection all I was going to say was that I need time to get my feelings in order, that's all." "I still love you never stop actually."

"Great I thought you had." "So what can I do to make you see that we belong together?"

Tommy thought about it for a moment, "You know what Kim just being yourself will be enough." "So how is it in New York?"

"Oh the shopping, lights, the people, and the music are all so different than Angel Grove."

Tommy laughed. "The first thing you mentioned was shopping; oh Kim don't ever change."

"I won't and Tommy I need to tell you about the jerk who tricked me."

"Okay go right ahead." He had been wondering when she was going to tell him about the guy.

Kim takes a deep breath, "I was feeling beyond lonely and when he approached me, we really only hung out as friends but then he told me he had developed feelings for me and I was so conflicted because I did not want to hurt you yet here I was alone and miserable." "So one day he took me on this amazing day he had planned and that is when he convinced me that he was the right person for me and that is when I sent the letter." "Soon afterwards I got him cheating with another gymnast; I felt so stupid and the thought that I had hurt you for no reason made me feel less than scum on the bottom of your shoe." Kim finally breathes regularly.

"Why didn't you just come and talk to me?"

"I almost did till I learned you were with Kat and I felt so depressed that I thought about moving to Paris and never talking to any of you again."

"Not just that Kim but before when you were feeling lonely."

"You were busy with being the leader of the power rangers and school." "I did not want to burden you with my problems and something happened to you because of it; I could not live with myself." "I love you more than anything in this World and I know I fucked up royally."

Damn right you did. "Kim I am sorry you felt that way." Tommy felt like a jerk for not realizing Kim was feeling that depressed before. "I will have a surprise waiting for you when I see you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Really what is it?" Kim smile widen. I knew he could never move on from me and marry someone else.

"Now it would not be a surprise if I told you now with it?" Tommy smiles thinking back about the times he had surprised Kim with something.

"No I guess not; so I guess if you have a surprise for me than I will have one for you as well," Kim giggles seductively.

Tommy knew that laugh and began to get hard thinking about what her surprise was.

"Oh Tommy I know that your silence means you are thinking about only one thing." "Wish I was there to do something about it." I know I can please him better than Kat can.

It took Tommy a few minutes to calm himself down some. "You want to come and visit me now; I can give you your surprise then."

"Hum as tempting as that is the Sahara trip is two days away and I need to prepare myself for our reunion." "Rest assure Tommy; it will be worth the wait," Kim smugly tells him.

"Ah Kim you are killing me; now I am all hot and heavy." "Can you tell me what am I going to do to calm down; you want to give me blue balls or something?"

"Aw Handsome I can take care of that without being there; you know that." "Just lay back and let Dr. Kim take care of you."

Tommy thought back to all those times Kim had a tournament out of state and how they would have this mind-blowing phone sex. He had always wondered how she had gotten so good at it. "Alright Dr. Kim I am laying back; come on make Tommy feel better."


	4. Chapter 4

Kim cannot believe that she is on a plane to film her first movie. "Oh Aisha I cannot wait to begin filming and seeing Tommy." "I cannot believe Kat tried to steal him away from me."

"Uh Kim steal him away; you two are not officially a couple yet." Aisha eats a peanut.

"Look Aisha she has been after Tommy since day one spell or no spell. Kim gives Aisha a look.

"Kim I am only trying to be reasonable; Tanya told me that they had sex two days ago."

"But that is when I talked to him, so she is obviously not that good." Kim smiles evilly.

"Well I cannot say you lack for confidence." Aisha laughs.

"Enough talking about her let's enjoy the rest of the plane ride." Kim seats back in her chair.

On another plane, Kat is frowning at Tanya. "I cannot believe that skank thought she could take Tommy from me."

"Kat you two are not officially a couple yet, so technically he is fair game."

"No she dumped him and he slept with me; that makes him mine."

"Yet you two took a break and are not certain what you two are," Tanya sips her soda.

"Really Tanya whose side are you on anyway," Kat fumes.

"Yours but is reasonable; didn't they have a wild, crazy love affair?"

"Yeah but still she left him, so that gives me the upper hand." Kat crosses her arms. "I will have Tommy no matter what." Once Kat learned, Kim was going to where Tommy would be she jumped on the next plane dragging Tanya with her.

Tommy stares out the window from the plane and sulks. I thought this dig would be special but now it seems more of a depressing dig. I wanted this to be a trip to remember but not in the way, it is bound to turn out. He knew that eventually he would run into both women and have to make a choice of who to be with. When his plane landed, he went with his class to their campsite.

Kim knew that Tommy's campsite was not in addition, far from where her movie was taking place and might even be able to make Tommy an extra. She fixed her appearance and went in search of his campsite; she soon found it. "Hey Tommy I was just exploring the area and voila here you are."

"Oh Kim I do not buy that you were searching for me; admit it." Tommy grins at her.

Kim holds up her hands, "Okay my crew knew where your class would be; for the safety of the stars of the movie which includes me."

"This is amazing you being in a movie and me going on this awesome dig."

"Yup and that is why we are meant to be Handsome." "Want to be an extra in my movie?"

Tommy blushes, "uh maybe; what will I do"

"Just be your adorable self." "Want to get some lunch or something?" Kim smiles shyly.

"Sure I am starving." "Hey where is Aisha?"

"Shopping with a few of my costars and some of the film crew."

"Cool; let's get going." Tommy puts his hand in Kim's hand.

"I love it when you PDA with me." Kim kisses Tommy before they walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy kisses Kim back. I can never forget how good she tastes. He inhales her scent. "You always smell amazing Beautiful."

"I try hard to smell this way." Kim tries not to laugh. "Could you imagine if I smelled like say dirty gym socks?"

Tommy cannot but laugh. "Uh than I would not be around you until I gave you a proper bathing involving a complete scrub down."

"Only you can turn a joke into a dirty one," Kim grins at him.

"My professor has been here before and he knows of a restaurant that serves all different types of food and they serve these great mixed drinks; virgin of course for us." Tommy leads the way to the restaurant that is a few miles away.

"Virgin we are not yet the place sounds good." Kim glances at Tommy.

"When did little Kimberly become such a freaky lady?" He stops walking and looks Kim in the eyes. If she does not stop talking like that and giving those lustful looks I will find and a spot and take her wherever.

"Gee I guess around the time you popped my cherry," Kim gives Tommy an inviting smile.

Damn she is hot and did I mention sexy. "I am suddenly not hungry anymore." "Want to go back to my tent?" Tommy gives Kim a puppy dog look.

"Hum not until I eat and have my strength to keep up with you tiger." Kim rubs Tommy's arm.

"At this rate, I will just find a spot behind a sand dune and take you there." He grabs Kim's hand.

Kim laughs. "As delightful as that sounds; I think we both need to regain our strength back after a long trip besides I want my surprise."

"Right your surprise; you can have it when I get what I want." Tommy pouts as the two starts walking again.

"Oh don't be such a big baby," Kim playfully rolls her eyes at him.

"I am not," Tommy whines.

"Eat first, sex later; got that?" Kim asks him while snuggling closer to him.

"Fine be that way." "So what are your plans after the movie?"

"I plan on prompting the movie and if everything goes right making another and hopefully working on my first cd." "Having a song or two on the soundtrack is amazing but having my own cd is so much better." Kim smiles widely.

"And where am I at in all those plans?" Tommy gives Kim a questioning look.

"Aw Handsome you are dead center in the middle of my plans." "I will have time off to be with you while you are in school and on digs; like this for instance." Kim is happy to have finally reached the restaurant.

"Have you considered going to school?"

"Yes, I am taking online classes for now and when I have some down time maybe attending a class with you." "Dinosaurs fascinate me too."

"Ooh I could just picture you with my digging tools looking all smart and sexy." "Say want an early dress rehearsal in my tent later?"

"Of course after we eat I am starving," Kim shakes her head. I am glad that he still cannot get enough of me.

Inside the restaurant, a hostess seats them at a table.

"I did not expect this to be in the desert." Kim looks at the menu. "My producer acted like we would be roughing it for a while and that is why he chose new actors."

"He was just jesting with you. "My instructor Mr. Mercer says that this place is up to date although extremely hot." Tommy glances at the menu. "So hungry mama, want to share a few appetizers and a dessert?"

"Sure you are not Rocky." Kim laughs. "Poor Tanya having to deal with a person that can win every eating contest."

"Remember when Adam saved Aisha from those bones after I saved you?" Tommy sets the menu down and waits for Kim's answer.

Kim nods her head and looks at Tommy.

"I never told you this but before we told you girls about the fruit trees we had found." "We made a bet on who could eat the most fruit and Billy was neck and neck with Rocky."

"What a minute, you guys totally began to eat the fruit while Aisha and I were setting up camp?"

"When you use that tone it sounds so wrong but hey we are guys after all."

The waiter comes to their table and after the orders are given Kim shakes her head at Tommy.

"I cannot wait to tell Aisha about this one." "Adam is going to be in big trouble; Aisha wanted an apple and mango so bad, she would have faced those bone things again."

"You should totally do that when I am around." Tommy puts his arm around Kim.

An elderly couple walks up to their table. "Hello my name is Betty Sue and this is my husband Allen." "We are on our annul trip and just thought to come here."

"Hello I am Kim and this Tommy." "He is on a dig and I am filming a movie here."

"We heard about a movie being filmed here; it is so great to meet someone that is in the movie." "Anyways we just wanted to say hello; you two make a lovely couple."

Kim looks at Tommy and waits for his response.

"We hope to someday be like the two of you; still being in love and traveling the World." Tommy kisses Kim on the cheek.

"I am sure you two will be; I can tell I have a six sense on that type of thing." "You know, you two remind me of us at that age right Betty Sue?"

"Yes sweetheart they sure do and I hope that your movie does well and you find some amazing artifacts." "We had better be going we are on a tour that will be moving to the next location soon." "It was nice to meet you two. "Ciao."

"Bye," Tommy and Kim tell the couple as they walk out the restaurant.

"Aw Handsome that will be us in like forty years," Kim leans in and kisses Tommy.


	6. Chapter 6

Kat cannot sit still and decides to pester Tanya some more. "What if she is having sex with him right this very moment?" Kat begins to fidget with her magazine.

"I highly doubt that is what she is doing besides she has to prepare for her first movie," Tanya rolls her eyes.

"Tommy is the best and Kim would try anything to win him back." How can she forget how Kim acted when she was evil a year ago?

A man who is sitting a seat over from the women overhears the conversation. "I hate to tell you that I have been eavesdropping on your conversation but you are stunning and any man would be honored to be with you." He blushes at his last few words.

Kat and Tanya both stare at the man.

If a good-looking man like him thinks that I am stunning than Tommy will definitely choose me." Kat smiles at the man. "Thank you but the other woman is beautiful and has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Although I have not seen her I still think that you are bright and beautiful," the man smiles at Kat. "My name is Robert by the way."

"I am Kat and this Tanya." Kat extends her hand and he shakes it.

Tanya is watching the interaction. Hum, maybe Kat and Robert will have a steamy love affair. I am glad I chose the window seat. Tanya says a silent prayer and slips on her headphones.

"So what brings you to the Sahara desert?" Robert asks Kat with a nice smile.

Oh uh what do I tell him; Kat thinks as she smiles back at him.

"That meal was fabulous and now that I have the energy; how about we make a little magic." Kim smiles at Tommy.

"I say to that let's get a move on it." Tommy puts a few bills on the table and picks Kim up.

"Tommy whoa, I am wearing a dress and the paparazzi can still come to the desert." "What would that look like when the star of her first movie is seen frocking with a man on a dig?" Kim pulls her dress down.

"That she has amazing taste and is one lucky woman." Tommy notices that Kim's dress rises again and it makes him go wild. "Ever done it in a public bathroom?"

"No Thomas and have you ever done it?" Kim is looks at Tommy with an amused look.

"Truthfully no but I have always wanted to try it," Tommy grins mischievously at Kim.

"I want to try that yet I want it to be when it cannot ruin my career." "I am so not doing porn."

Tommy looks at Kim with a lustful look.

"You had better not think it; Tommy!" Kim shakes her head.

"Oh I was thinking that maybe we can make a few of those movies for our own personal collections, Beautiful." Tommy gives Kim a winning smile.

Kim considers it for a second. "Only if we use our special powers to hide them."

"Alright; I knew I loved you," Tommy kisses Kim before he sets her down.

Kim gives him a grateful smile before she takes his hand. Nothing can spoil our reunion. "Tommy promise me that you will never change and always be mine."

Kat and Tanya are waiting for a bus to pick them up when Robert approaches them.

"I know we have just met but I have a car that can take you to wear you want to go." He smiles down at the two pretty women.

"Um I think it would be best if we waited for the bus." Kat smiles at him.

"Only problem is the last bus has left for the day." "My driver just told me that." Please join me I would love to get to know you better.

"Okay let's do it." Tanya smiles at him.

Kat turns and looks at her friend. "Uh can you excuse us for one second?" She pulls Tanya to the side. "What are you doing?"

"Just accepting help from a man you have been flirting with the entire plane ride." "Let's take a chance and live a little." Tanya swings her arms.

Kat turns around to Robert. "Sure let's do it."

"Great how about we get some lunch before I take you two pretty ladies to your hotel?"

Both women nod as they step into the car.

Tanya whispers to Kat "Forget Tommy, Robert is a gold mine."

Kat blushes as she sneaks a peek at Robert.

As the trio steps into the restaurant, they spot Tommy and Kim playing around.

"Tommy," Kat gasps as she sees them flirting around.

Tommy and Kim look up to see a stunned Kat.

"Hi Kat uh I was just…"

"Just what hanging off your ex-girlfriend." Kat screams.

"Whoa Kat calmed down Tommy belongs to no one and lower your voice." Kim talks to Kat as if she is a child.

"Oh you want to take it there huh; Tommy is my boyfriend and you dumped him for someone else for Pete's sake." Kat glares at Kim.

"I had thought I had good reasons for those besides you two are broken up as well." Kim counters back. I want to slug her.

"Broken up broken up we are not broken up we were on a break." Kat wants to hit Kim and hard.

Tommy thinks that it is time he intervenes. "Kim, Kat let's not do this here and let's go find somewhere to talk this out like rational adults."

"Tommy is right; we can go to my hotel room." Robert adds.

Kim and Tommy stare at Robert.

"Who are you?" Kim asks.

"Oh excuse me where are my manners." "I am Robert and I met Kat and Tanya on the plane."

Tommy stares at Kat and sees that she is blushing. "You scream at me yet here you are flirting with a stranger." Tommy glares at Kat and Robert.

"Oh please he has only been helping me and Tanya." Kat glances away with guilty eyes.

"Okay enough; let's just all go somewhere and talk," Tanya decides it is time for her to step in.

"Whatever," Kim rolls her eyes. "Will you be joining us," Kim gives him a winning smile. She can definitely have him and I will have Tommy.

"I do not see why Kim," Tommy looks at Kim.

"He seems to be friendly with Kat and Tanya and knows about our situation." Kim states.

Tanya rolls her eyes. "Look maybe you three needs to talk and Robert and I can eat in peace."

Kat looks at her best friend. Does she like Robert? "Sure let's hash this out."

"We can find a spot and talk after all we are in the desert." Kim is upset that Tommy has not reclaimed her hand.

Tommy nods and walks out the door with the two ex-pink power rangers trailing behind. After a few minutes of walking, they settle on a quiet place with a stream.

"I will start, I know I hurt Tommy but we love each other and that is more than enough." Kim looks at Tommy.

Kat also looks at Tommy before speaking. "Kim he loves both of us and we are still together besides you just need to move on."

"That will never happen; we cannot move on when we both want the same thing and will always come back to each other." "Why else would we be in this mess."

Both women look at Tommy for his response.

"I am unsure of whom to be with uh I just…"

"Unsure Tommy, how are you unsure of it." "We are in a relationship and she is an ex." Kat is seething. How can he hurt me like this?

"The answer is simple Kat; he loves me and I love him." Kim tells her.

Kat look at Tommy and sees that he has his head down. "You know what you two deserve each other." "I am leaving." She runs off.

"Kat wait." Tommy tells her.

She is too upset and blinded by tears to listen to him. Soon Kat runs into a cave where she collapses on the ground.

Kim pulls Tommy's arm as he begins to chase her.

He shrugs her off and chases after Kat.

"Tommy stop; don't you see, this is right." "Now we will be together; maybe she wrote the letters so we can be together." Kim's voice begins to quiver slightly.

He does not response and rushes to Kat. As he nears her, he sees that she is on the ground. "Kat is you alright?" When she does not response, he lifts up her head and she is very hot.

Kat flits her eyes open. "I am alright; I just must have run too hard or something mate."

Tommy helps her to her feet. "I am glad to hear that."

"So why are you by me when Kim is out there waiting for you?" Kat looks hopefully at Tommy.

"We are not together and besides we have not worked anything out yet."

So if he ran after me and not Kim then he really wants me. "Can I help on a dig?"

Kim walks slowly back to her hotel. She cannot believe he chased after Kat and left her. Maybe he does not want me after all. Kim is glad that no one from the movie or Aisha is back from shopping. She lies down on her soft bed and cries.

Tommy walks Kat back to the diner where Tanya and Robert are eating.

Tanya is happy to see the two of them but Robert is upset by it.

"So I have to go meet up with my class." "See you two later." Tommy waves and walks off.

Kat looks at Tanya. "We still have not settled on a situation."

Tanya looks upset and Robert looks hopefully.

"This is too much drama Kat there is a whole sea of men out there." Tanya tells her.

"I agree with Tanya; it seems like he will always go back to Kim." I will not voice it but damn Kim is hot too. How can one guy get so lucky?

"So Robert want to meet up with me later for a nightcap?" Kat turns her head and neither Robert nor Tanya can see a red flash in her eyes.

"Sure I would love the chance to spend some time with you." Robert smiles at Kat.

Tanya is shocked but happy that Kat is willing to look at other options. "I can get another room; if you need me too."

Kat giggles, "That might not be such a bad idea." Kat touches Robert's leg.

Robert smiles as Tanya looks shocked again.

"The food is good here; are you still hungry?" Robert smiles seductively at Kat.

Tommy did not have to meet up with his class until a little later and decided to check in on Kim. I did not mean to leave Kim standing there but Kat had ran into that cave and I had no idea what was inside that cave. I am in such a mess and I do not see any easy way out; either Kat or Kim will get hurt in the process. As Tommy nears Kim's hotel he sees a woman selling flowers and buys a dozen pink roses. I hope she will not be too upset with me. He rings the doorbell.

"Aisha I thought I gave you a room key to my suite." Kim flings open the door and sees Tommy standing there with pink roses. "I do not want a constellation prize because you chose Kat over me." Kim tries to push the door close.

Tommy puts his foot in the door. Kim I have not choose who I want to be with."

"Oh yea than why did you run after Kat instead of being by my side." "You have chosen and it is not me so just leave." Kim holds back her tears.

"Oh Beautiful do not cry, I love you it is just hard making this decision and I need you to understand that please." Tommy pushes his way into the room.

"Understand but I thought you loved me; we are the crane and the falcon." Kim pouts.

"I know but I have to consider everything." Tommy hands Kim the flowers.

"There should be nothing to figure out Tommy." "I know I royally fucked up but that does not excuse you denying your true feelings to spar a friend." Kim takes the flowers and finds a vase to put them in. "I love you."

"I love you too and all I am asking is that you give me a little time." Ugh, my first dig is really starting to suck already. "Come on let's watch a movie before I have to meet my class."


End file.
